Rose meets Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) RBDECEPTICON17: -The sexologist strolled down the corridor to the main hall of the society, writing up something in her slightly big journal, bookmarks sticking out of almost every page, as she finished off correcting one of her potions. But the three knocks at the door quickly caught her attention, closing the journal before rushing over to open the doors, a wide and innocent smile on her face- Hello there! What brings you here?! -She shouted happily and curiously as she looked the slightly taller man over- Dr. de Lezo: I WAS ASKED TO COME HERE BY HEN. HE'S AN OLD FRIEND OF MINE! ( He calls back. ) RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose squealed happily at those words, clapping her hands together as she stared at the man...she had never heard such an intriguing accent...that would come in handy for experiments- You and Hen are old friends! That's so cute! X3 Dr. de Lezo: Si! We met in college a long time ago. I was just starting my training when he was testing out of everything! Ten years of medical school and he tested right out! I couldn't believe it. ( He shakes his head and smiles. ) I'll bet the old boy hasn't changed a bit. RBDECEPTICON17: -The little blonde giggled at the man's accent, smiling up at him- He's a really helpful guy in The Society! He even saved my life and many others in the past! -She explained happily with a grateful expression on her face at the memories- Dr. de Lezo: I wouldn't expect anything less from the man! RBDECEPTICON17: -The blonde ceased her excitement for a moment, trying to think of where Hen could be...and then quickly snapped her fingers with a wide smile- He'll be in the infirmary at this point! Come on i'll take you to him, umm...? -She stopped with an unsure expression...the man hadn't told her his name- Dr. de Lezo: I'm Alano. Alano Diego de Lezo technically, but you can call me Alano. ( He smiles ) and I'd like that very much. Gracias RBDECEPTICON17: Gracias? What does that mean? -Rose asked curiously with an eyebrow raised- Dr. de Lezo: ( His smile brightens. ) It means "thank you" RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose blushes at those words, giggling slightly as she turned her back to the man, trying to hide her blush...she liked when people were nice to her...it was kinda rare these days- Your welcome, Alano. -She muttered to the man- Dr. de Lezo: ( His voice softens, warms- the break bravado fading away. ) It is my pleasure RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose quickly turned around and grabbed the man's hand and rushed through the building to the infirmary- Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( A smooth face answers the door with twinkling eyes. )' Ah! Hello you two. RBDECEPTICON17: Hey Hen! I've brought a friend here to see you! -Rose shouted happily and beaming with excitement and joy- Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Ah Alano! I was wondering when you'd find your way here!' Obtained From The Man with the Guitar on his Back Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER